


What's Yours is Mine

by Sammm005



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Dominant Kylo Ren, F/F, F/M, First Time, I Ship It, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Masturbation, Multi, Possessive Kylo Ren, Protective Kylo Ren, Sorry Not Sorry, Supreme Leader Kylo Ren, Threesome, Threesome - F/F/M, Top Kylo Ren, this is longer than I intended
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:48:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24335371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sammm005/pseuds/Sammm005
Summary: Threesome with the Supreme Leader? What could be better than that?😛
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Original Female Character(s), Kylo Ren/Reader, Kylo Ren/You
Kudos: 31





	What's Yours is Mine

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, guys! This is my first official attempt at smut, so if its terrible just keep that in mind lol! I had this idea in my head and it just wouldn't leave me alone, so I just had to get it out there. Hope you guys enjoy😉

### 

Working late. Again. 

The Supreme Leader was late more often than not lately. Kaia and yourself knew he was a very powerful man, but even the most powerful men in the galaxy need to make time for his girlfriends. 

“Do you think we should even try waiting up for him tonight?” Kaia asked looking up at you from your lap. You were sitting on the sofa watching the holodrama you both were currently obsessed with as you mindlessly stroked her hair.

You let out an exaggerated sigh, “I’m not sure. Last time we tried that, we were up until 0300 just to have him finally come out of his office to kiss us and leave on some ‘emergency mission’.” 

Kaia started to kick her feet at the other end of the sofa, “Ugh! I can’t even focus on the show, that’s how horny I am!” 

You really felt her pain. With Kylo so busy, you hadn’t been having as much sex as you usually did and it was really starting to get to you both. But you couldn’t do anything about it. You had to wait for him to finish his work. That was number one of Kylo’s rules for you both: never interrupt him while he was in his office. 

To be fair, Kylo only had two rules: Never interrupt him and be completely loyal to him and _**only**_ him. 

Kaia and yourself were both exclusively his. He considered both relationships to be fully their own entities. Kaia and yourself were not dating, you were more like best friends who shared the same boyfriend. Never once, did Kaia and yourself ever interact with each other sexually, you were only allowed to fuck Kylo. 

You took turns with Kylo. If he was fucking Kaia, you could watch but you couldn’t interrupt. Same went for Kaia. After he was finished with whoever went first, he would switch giving the other one a turn. Luckily, Kylo never needed any recovery time. He was usually always ready to satisfy you both to no end.

A wicked thought crept into your mind. “Kaia, what if we broke the rules tonight?”

Kaia instantly sat up, “No way. You can, but last time we got in trouble he didn’t let us cum for a week and I’m already too horny to function.”

“Nope. Come on,” You said turning off the holodrama pulling Kaia into your bedroom. “I have an idea. If he gets mad, blame it on me, but if I’m right you’re welcome in advance.”

“Ok, just follow my lead and trust me.” You tell Kaia. She gives your hand a squeeze and reluctantly nods. You slowly open the door to see his back to you both staring down at the work on the desk. 

“You know the rules.” He spat at you still with his back towards you. You grab Kaia’s hand and pull her in behind you. 

“We know the rules, Supreme Leader.” You say in the sweetest, most innocent way possible “but it’s kinda an emergency. We were just waiting for you in the other room but we are just dying to be fucked by our wonderful, loving boyfriend.” You say as you rub his arm up and down as he works. You gave Kaia a signal to replicate your movements as you both carefully took a place on either side of him lifting yourselves onto the edge of his desk.

As he took you both in leaning back in his chair giving you both a death glare. His lip twitched as he raked over your practically naked bodies in your very revealing, matching lingerie. 

“We just missed you so, so much, right Kaia?” You say as you slowly brushed your hair over your shoulder revealing more of your supple neck you knew he had such a weakness for.

“Yes. We missed you so, so much” Kaia mimicked your tone. 

“Off. Now.” He seethed. Luckily, this was exactly the reaction you were expecting and all a part of your plan.

“Fine.” You both hopped off, leaning down by his ear to kiss the spot where his jaw met his neck. “Come on Kaia,” you said as you reached for her hand again in front of his chest. “ if our great leader doesn’t want to take care of our aching, _needy_ cunts, maybe we can take care of each other for a change.” You said with a devilish smirk staring right into Kylo’s eyes. Without missing a beat, he snatched your jaw pulling you closer.

“You will go to bed and you will not touch each other. Is that clear?” He asked as he grabbed Kaia’s jaw with the same conviction. Turning towards her, “You are both mine. I will not share. Not even with each other.” He spat as he waited for a response from you both.

“So we can’t even kiss?” You ask, voice as sweet as honey. He stilled as he stared at you. He clearly was having some kind of internal conflict. Kaia and yourself had never shown any interest in each other before, this must have been enough to catch his attention.

You let him stew on it a moment before you wiggled out of his grasp and just like you thought, he let you. Still keeping eye contact with him, you reached over pulling his hand away from Kaia’s jaw taking its place with your own. You leaned over him slightly pulling her face closer to yours pushing her hair out of her face. You looked back down at Kylo, giving Kaia the most seductive kiss you could. He held eye contact with you as you grazed your tongue over her soft lips begging to enter. Once your tongues met, you let out a soft moan into her mouth slowly breaking your connection.

“Fuck, I get why you don’t want to share, baby. If her lips taste _that_ good, I can’t imagine what her pussy tastes like.” 

Kylo’s eyes began to dilate watching you both. You could tell just by the way he began to breathe a little quicker, you were getting to him. You could see his internal conflict still bubble inside of him as he couldn’t decide to be turned on or furious with your defiance.

He brought one hand up both of his girls’ thighs resting both on either of your round asses. As he began rubbing mindless circles, you both took this as permission to keep going. You looked at Kaia and just by the look in her eyes, you could tell she finally caught onto your plan: get him so turned on, he had no choice but to fuck you both senseless. 

You both continued leaning over him to give him a full view of your curves and you both made out right above him. You both began to put on a little show moaning into each kiss as your cores both began to flutter at the new experience. 

Still enraptured with Kaia, you blindly reach down, parting Kylo’s legs wider to sit on his knee bringing Kaia down to do the same. 

You placed your hands on either side of Kaia’s soft neck resting there for a second as you made your way down gently cupping her tits squeezing gently eliciting a deep groan from Kylo. He started rubbing both of your backs just gawking at the show unfolding before him. 

You found a straps to Kaia’s lacy teddy slowly bringing it down ever so slowly revealing her perfectly pink nipples. You broke the kiss and directed her and Kylo together as you began to gently squeeze and pulled at her perfect tits. 

You hadn’t ever been with a girl before, so you were surprised just how soaking wet you were just by kissing her. You watched their hungry kisses grow hotter until you gently tugged on her hand bringing her attention back on you. Without even exchanging a word, you both glanced down at Kylo’s lap seeing his erection almost splitting his pants open begging to come out and play. You both simultaneously palmed at it up and down looking at him with the best puppy eyes you could muster.

“Are you sure you’re too busy, Supreme Leader? It would be a shame if you missed us fucking each other for the first time. I’m dying to know how her sweet little voice sounds moaning my name, aren’t you?” Kaia says as she brushes your hair off your shoulder again as she plants steaming hot kisses at your jawline making her way down to your collarbone earning soft whimpers from you. She now brushed your strap off your shoulder taking your tit into her mouth slowly sucking and flicking at your nipple.

Without warning, Kylo stood up throwing both of you over his shoulders frantically making his way to the bedroom. Once there, he threw you both down making you both giggle as you clutched onto each other for stability as your bodies bounced on the bed. 

“Up” he says pointing towards the pillows as he still stood at the end of the bed. “If you’re going to interrupt me, you better make it worth it.”

You both scooted your way to the top of the bed. “Of course, our great Leader. We would never want to disappoint you.” You say, voice like silk. Kylo gave you a devilish smirk as he began to strip from his restrictive clothing. Both of you made pitiful whines as he pulled off his boxers revealing his heavy, thick cock. He pumped himself up and down as he looked up at both of you. “My needy girls. You couldn’t wait long enough for me to finish my work for me to satisfy you, hm? So you decided you’d rather fuck each other than me?”

Both of you still hungrily staring at his massive cock, you replied in unison, “Yes, Sir.” 

“You’ll regret that.” He states with a small chuckle. “You want to fuck each other? Fine. But we’ll see if that’s enough. You’ll both be begging me to fill you no matter how many times you make each other cum. I know my girls, and they can’t resist being fucked by this huge dick.” 

He sat in the chair in the corner of the room with a full view of the bed as he began to fuck his own fist.

Using the force, he sent you both towards each other. With his ok, Kaia began working at your neck again where she left off leaving trails of hot kisses all the way down to your chest. You looked over at Kylo meeting his eyes as you whimpered under Kaia’s touch. 

“Fuck. I’m so wet, Kaia.” You say. You bring her mouth back up to yours meeting in the middle with feverish kisses as you carefully positioned her under you. You place your knees on either side of her, face down ass up as you kiss her below you giving Kylo a view. You rake your hand down Kaia’s core diving in to tease her sex over the lace. You both heard straggled breaths from his corner of the room making you both giggle. 

Breaking your kiss for a breath, “I think he likes what he sees.” Kaia says. 

“Then maybe we should give him more.” You say as lean back on your knees pulling Kaia’s teddy off exposing her completely. You had seen Kaya naked a thousand times, but being the one on top of her for the first time was intoxicating. “Baby, can you see this?” You ask looking over your shoulder to see Kylo’s jaw slack as he watched his two girls play with each other. “She’s so perfect. Look at this delicious, pink pussy” you say as you slowly ghosted your hand down her slit parting her folds. Kaia squeaked at your touch. “And so wet for me too.” 

“Do it.” He says as he bucked his hips into his own hand. 

Without hesitation, you gingerly leaned down sliding your tongue over her folds. Kaia wiggled under you letting out frustrated moans as you purposefully avoided her clit. “Mmmm, so sweet” you narrate “let’s see how good she tastes when she cums.” You started working at her needy core. She must have been enjoying this new experience as much as you were because it didn’t take long to bring Kaia closer to her edge. You place two fingers at her entrance as you’ve seen Kylo do countless times. Mimicking his strokes, you quickly plunged into her, quickly finding her sweet spot based on her desperate cries. You only had to pump into her a few times before she quickly climbed and reached her peak murmuring your name with every panting breath as she came undone.

You let her ride out her orgasm as you looked over at Kylo whipping your mouth on the back of your hand. Feeling brave, you climbed off the edge of the bed slowly making your way to your brooding man. You stopped just in front of him and licked your lips. “She’s like a fucking dessert. Do you want a taste?” He didn’t say a word just watched you with his jaw tense and nodded his head. “Open.” He did, and you placed your two fingers in his mouth as he licked them clean. His eyes rolled back letting out a jagged moan as you slowly pulled your fingers free. “Good boy.”

Too far. His eyes fiercely snapped back meeting yours. “Watch it.” He warned “Your turn.” 

You made it back over to Kaia who was waiting for you up at the top of the bed. You crawled back up to the top laying down under her as she pushed your hair back from your face. She began working at your neck again nipping and sucking at the tender skin. Suddenly, her head got yanked backwards by the force. “You will not mark what’s mine” he seethed between grunts still pumping at his now angry length. 

Kaia must have been feeling brave at the moment too, because she just looked back at him with an innocent smile saying “Oh, baby. What’s _yours_ is _mine_.” And leaned back down peppering your skin with deep red marks. Her sudden bravery only spurred you on more bringing lustful groans from your throat. Kylo must have liked her defiance too because he didn’t argue.

She stripped you of your lace and gave you zero time to think as she quickly dove between your already shaky legs taking an agonizingly slow taste of you. She hummed with delight as she began to suck at you clit and prodded at your entry just teasing you as she purposefully missed each time. Hearing your desperate whimpers, she finally took pity on you and thrusted her fingers into you. Just like her, it didn’t take like for you breath to become erratic slowly building you up to your peak. You came harshly as you whimpered and cried out her name. 

As you rode out your orgasm, suddenly you felt someone else taking their turn eating you out. Apparently, Kylo must have gotten restless. With your clit still extremely sensitive from your orgasm moments ago, it took no time for Kylo to finish you off again. 

“Fuuuuuck, Kylo. Kylo, KYLO!” You screamed as he still rubbed at your clit just right. 

He didn’t give you time to recover, “Sit up” he directed at both of you. Kaia still by your side, she helped you up, bringing you into a soft kiss before you both made your way down to Kylo. “On the ground on your knees.” Again, you both obeyed holding hands for support with your shaky legs and got down on your knees.

He stood over you for a minute just looking between the both of you with one of his stirn looks. “Look at you both. My greedy little sluts just fucked each other, yet they’re still aching to be filled with my cum, aren’t you?” You both silently nod. “No one can give you what you need like I can. Not even each other. Pitiful.” He reached down and stroked one of each of your cheeks gently “ _my_ little sluts.” He purred. 

He dropped his hands from your faces and grabbed his pulsating erection palming at it slowly. “Do you want this?” He asked no one in particular. You both frantically nodded completely entranced. “Open.” Was all he said before both of your mouths eagerly hung open waiting for him. He chuckled at the sight and slid every inch of him down into your throat at a slow steady pace. His head lulled backwards letting out soft sighs. “ _Shit_. Watching you two was fucking hot.” He got out between breaths as he stayed here for a minute. Your eyes began to sting as he slowly pulled out of you and into Kaia’s mouth. “I hate sharing what’s mine, but watching these pretty little mouths… _fuuuck_... get each other off? Worth every second.” He purred as he pumped into Kaia. You both hummed in delight with his praise.

“We only live to please you, sir” you say up at him as you softly gather Kaia’s hair out of her face. 

“Up.” As he pulled out of Kaia he kneeled down and grabbed you both by the waist tossing you both with ease onto the bed again. “Kaia, lay underneath her. You,” he says pulling you closer “on top of Kaia. You had the audacity to try to tease me with that perfect ass earlier, so it’s time for your punishment.” You bent over Kaia like he asked, ass up with your mouth hovering just over hers. 

“Like this?” You ask slightly wiggling your ass in the air giving Kaia small kisses. Kylo palmed at your ass before, without a warning, raising his hand and bringing it back down sharply making you lurch forward right into Kaia. She pulled you closer shhing you as you took what Kylo gave you. “That’s one.” He says with that tone that makes you melt. Another loud smack followed by an unbelievable sting. “Two.” You let out a little cry this time. “Three” a smack. “Four…five…” You waited in anticipation, eyes screwed shut waiting for the inevitable impact. “Six.” He says as he brought down the roughest one yet. You screamed but it quickly turned into a moan towards the end. His punishments were always so welcomed by you, but that last one actually hurt.

“Ahhhuhhug… hey, that one hur-” You begin but was swiftly cut off.

“You’ll take whatever punishment you deserve. You don’t think I don’t know you were the mastermind behind all of this? You really think I’d let you get away with being such a naughty girl?” He asks as he leaned down and kissed the welts his hand left behind. “ Oh, no. We only have good girls in this house. Isn’t that right, Kaia?”

“Yes, sir.” She said as she was the one now holding your hair from below you stroking your cheek in comfort.

“Good girl, Kaia.” He states rearranging you so slightly so you’re closer to the edge of the bed spreading your knees apart giving him better access. Your groans became desperate as you waited for his next orders. Standing behind you, he leaned over you gathering your hair in his hand pulling you neck up towards him. “Kaia baby, give this little whore of ours what she wants. She’s already dripping wet.” He says as he brings his hand back slapping your sex making you take a sharp inhale as your legs shake in anticipation.

Kaia obeys her orders and brings her hand down to toy with your already sensitive mound. You cry out with sweet noises just like Kylo likes. 

“What do you think Kaia? Should we make her beg for it?”

Kaia giggles with an evil smirk looking up at you. She kisses your forehead grasping the nape of your neck. “Beg whore. Beg him to fill you up.”

You hear his hum in approval as you feel him tease your aching cunt with the head of his cock. “Please Kylo, please I need you. Please, Supreme Leader fuck me-” He granted your wish and pushed his head into your drenched core. You weren’t sure how all of him fit, but he put every inch of himself so deep inside of you, you could feel him in your guts. You let out a long heated groan.

The sensation was already blinding as you squeezed your walls around him. You saw white as he wrapped his left arm around your waist pulling you into him at a punishing rate. He took no mercy on you. Kaia continued massaging methodical circles around your bud as she leaned up to lick and bite at your already marked up neck. 

As he pushes in and out of you, you lean deeper into him trying to match his speed eliciting even more pleasure than before. Kylo pulled your hair even harder bringing your back flush to his bare chest. The arm around your waist traveled up to your throat constricting your airflow. 

“Is this what you wanted so desperately? For me to split you open like the slut you are?” He growled into your ear bearing his teeth. “Answer me slut.” 

“YEEeeEss!” You barely managed to choke out. Goosebumps covered your entire body. Kaia sat up with you, trailing her fingers over every inch of you evoking your body to trembles. You could feel the pressure in your abdomen building quickly. Your pants become quicker as Kylo moans against the shell of your ear. 

“Baby, please. Please, may I cum?” You beg, getting out the words frantically as you feel yourself getting closer.

“Cum for me then.” With his permission, you let the pleasure take over your entire body. Your limbs vibrate with pleasure as Kylo struggles to keep you in place. Kylo’s own release comes soon after yours dragging out your orgasm even longer than usual. You feel hot ropes of cum cover your pulsating walls. He groans as he leans into your back, leaving trails of kisses down your spin gently pushing you back on your hands and knees again. He slowly pulls out of you, leaving a sloppy mess in his wake.

Still panting, he continues to palm at his length taking a look at the mess he made. “Kaia” he pants “be my good girl and clean up this mess. If you do a good job, I’ll let you have a turn.”

### 


End file.
